Uraccen
|Base ID = }} Uraccen is a Breton Reachman and a prisoner in Cidhna Mine. Afraid he would be blamed for stabbing a Nord nobleman to death, Uraccen joined the Forsworn. After being forced to kill several Markarth Guards to flee the accusations unscathed, he was sent to the prison to mine silver ore to pay off his crimes. Because of his incarceration, he was forced to leave his daughter, Uaile, behind. Interactions No One Escapes Cidhna Mine He directs the Dragonborn to Grisvar the Unlucky for a shiv, which he explains is the best chance at getting past Borkul the Beast, the Orc guarding the gate to Madanach. The Forsworn Conspiracy He helps the Dragonborn escape if they sided with the Forsworn. Dialogue No One Escapes Cidhna Mine "What are you in for, new blood?" :Nothing. I'm innocent. "Innocent? So was I, for the first one. The other murders were all me, though." :Theft. "Petty thieving, huh? Just like poor Grisvar. Hopefully you'll learn your lesson faster than he has." : "Violent one, huh? Best keep that to yourself, new blood. Others find out, they'll consider that a challenge." "My advice? Serve your time at the pickaxe and get out. You don't want to end up getting a shiv in the guts over a bottle of Skooma." :Skooma? What's that? "Bottles of Moon Sugar. Khajiit use it as a... pick me up. Good way to pass the time. Prisoners smuggle the stuff in. Only currency we have down here." :A shiv? "Small blade. Easy to hide. I mean, sure, you could just swing a pickaxe into someone's face, but people tend to see that coming. Got a problem with a prisoner? Get a shiv. Hear Grisvar has a spare, if you could get him to part with it." :Where are the guards? "They come in here once a week to clean out the bodies, grab any ore we've mined, and beat down the troublemakers. That's the only time when we get food, too. And if there's not enough ore mined up, we don't get any." :What are you in for? "A Nord nobleman I served was stabbed in the night. Wasn't me, but I knew I'd be blamed. So I ran. Joined the Forsworn. Started killing. Got caught. Now I'm here." :Why'd you join the Forsworn? "Because life was better under the old ways. No Nords and their laws. One day, the Forsworn will paint the walls of Markarth ." :Where's Madanach? "If you're asking, that means you're the new lifer. Tough luck, friend. Those guards sold you out but good. No one talks to Madanach, I'm afraid. Not without getting past Borkul the Beast. And you don't want to talk to Borkul the Beast." ::Borkul the Beast? "Madanach's guard. Big, even for an Orc. Heard he ripped a man's arm off and beat him to death with it. He's old-fashioned like that." Quotes *''"I left behind my daughter Uaile when I was taken."'' *''"How old is my daughter now, I wonder? In prison, you lose track of time."'' *''"I'm just another Forsworn sent to rot here in this mine."'' *''"No turning back now."'' Gallery Uraccen Forsworn.png|Uraccen in Forsworn Armor Appearances * de:Uraccen es:Uraccen pl:Uraccen ru:Урацен Category:Forsworn Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters